Le bébé
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Songfic Harry et Ginny Potter reçoivent Ron et Hermione Weasley à souper. Seulement, ils amènent avec eux Léa, leur bébé. Harry découvre alors que les enfants ne sont pas sa tasse de thé.


_Avec la chanson d'Aldebert (si vous pouvez, écoutez-la en même temps ; c'est plus drôle) :_

**Le bébé**

« Harry ? Où as-tu mis les services en argent ? »

« Dans le tiroir de droite. »

« J'ai déjà regardé ! »

« Regarde encore. »

Empressée, Ginny Weasley… Enfin, je devrais dire : Ginny Potter retourne dans la cuisine et farfouille à nouveau dans les tiroirs.

« Ah oui, ils sont là » dit-elle. « Merci, chéri ! »

« De rien. »

Elle accoure aussitôt dans le salon et dispose l'argenterie sur la table, dressée tout spécialement pour nos invités : Ron et Hermione Weasley. D'ordinaire, Ginny ne se donne pas la peine de sortir le grand jeu pour son frère et sa belle-sœur, mais, ce soir, ils amènent quelqu'un avec eux. Et elle tient à ce que tout soit parfait. Allez savoir…

Pour ma part, je suis beaucoup plus détendu. Ron et Hermione sont un peu ma famille ; si je ne peux pas être à l'aise avec eux, je ne peux l'être avec personne.

« Ne reste pas là à ne rien faire ! » me houspille ma douce et tendre.

« Tout est prêt, tu sais. »

Je la gratifie d'un sourire amusé, puis la saisis pas la taille lorsqu'elle tente de s'éclipser une nouvelle fois. Elle se débat un peu, en vain. « Lâche-moi, Harry ! »

Je l'interromps d'un baiser. « Calme-toi, enfin » murmuré-je.

« Mais je suis calme » répond-elle, exaspérée

Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle est si nerveuse. Il est vrai que cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas vu Ron et Hermione – depuis les fêtes de Noël, je crois – et, en bonne hôtesse, elle désire les accueillir comme il se doit. De surcroît, ils viennent sous mon invitation, dans laquelle je précisais bien que Léa est la bienvenue… Hum ? Qui est Léa ? Vous allez rire…

_J'me suis dit « tiens, invitons-les ! » ça fait tellement longtemps_

_On se gargarisera de nos aventures d'anciens combattants_

_L'internat, le collège, on f'ra l'inventaire du passé_

_On doit avoir des tonnes de trucs à s'dire, en tous cas, vous n'avez pas changé_

Léa est un petit être tout rose et replet qui… Pardon ? Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un cochon. C'est le bébé de Ron et Hermione. Je ris rien qu'en formulant cette phrase en pensée. Et dire que mes deux meilleurs amis ont passé leur scolarité à se hurler dessus… Oh, ils continuent, bien entendu. C'est leur moyen de communiquer le plus efficace, à ce que j'en sais. Mais le fait que deux têtes de mule tels qu'eux aient mis leur orgueil de côté pour s'avouer leurs sentiments est un véritable miracle. Je n'ose imaginer la descendance explosive qu'ils ont engendrée.

_La nouvelle est tombée comme un coup d'trique, un coup de masse _

_Le genre de dépêche qui vous fait dire « c'est fou comme ça passe ! »_

_Alors comme ça vous, n'êtes plus un simple couple d'amis_

_Sans s'en apercevoir, vous voilà devenus famille_

_(C'est chouette !)_

La clochette ensorcelée carillonne à la porte. Ginny se détache de notre étreinte, m'ordonne de terminer de mettre la table et se précipite dans l'entrée. J'entends d'ici les cris de joie de ma femme et d'Hermione qui s'enlacent, ainsi que la plaisanterie que lance Ron. Bâclant ma tâche, je me dirige à mon tour vers eux. Hermione me saute au cou, m'enserrant à m'en étouffer. Ron, après que sa chère épouse m'ait lâché, me fait une accolade chaleureuse. Ginny me tend un bouquet de fleurs que je pose dans un coup et, alors seulement, je remarque la poussette restée devant la porte ouverte. Je m'approche, impatient de découvrir le visage de la vedette. La petite Léa, âgée de quelques mois à peine, a la tête recouverte d'une fine toison brune et scrute les alentours de ses yeux vifs, aussi bleus que ceux de Ron.

« Elle est adorable » dis-je, souriant d'un air attendri.

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit Hermione, relevant le menton. Elle aussi est très mignonne lorsqu'elle s'enorgueillit de ses proches. Elle n'a pas eu pareille expression depuis son mariage.

« Et c'est nous qui l'avons fait ! » renchérit Ron.

Nous rions.

« Mais entrez donc » dit Ginny, attrapant le bras d'Hermione pour la conduire au salon. « On va prendre l'apéritif. »

« J'arrive. Harry, tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Je le suis le seuil de l'entrée, et me fige devant le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux.

_Entrez ! C'est ouvert, installez-vous _

_Oh ! Des fleurs ! Fallait pas !_

_C'est votre portrait tout craché, c'est fou !_

_Elle a les yeux de son papa_

_Dès lors un ouragan investit mon appartement_

_Une armée en campagne avec son équipement_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oh, juste deux trois petites choses que nous emportons partout » résume Ron avec un geste désinvolte. « Tu sais, les besoins d'un bébé n'attendent pas ! »

Il me sourit et je m'efforce de le lui rendre, mais je suis encore sous le choc. Sans s'en apercevoir, il me met entre les mains un premier sac en toile blanche, rempli à ras bord de langes.

_Blédine, tétine, lit-parapluie, table à langer, maxi-cosi_

_Douillette, peluches, poussette, Youpala, talc et Mytosil_

_Ils ont emmené de quoi subsister pendant deux hivers_

_Restera-t-il quelques mètres carrés qu'on puisse boire un verre ?_

Une fois le déchargement entreposé dans le petit hall, Ron et moi rejoignons nos conjointes respectives dans le salon. Ginny et Hermione, assises côte à côte sur le canapé, bavardent de choses et d'autres en piochant dans les petits-fours. Deuxième choc en quelques minutes. J'en ai vu des choses, des choses traumatisantes, même – mais, vous savez, mon premier professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal affublé d'un second visage derrière le crâne, un énorme reptile capable de tueur d'un seul regard, Queudver se coupant la main, le dernier souffle d'agonie de Lord Voldemort, ce genre de choses. Mais alors, ça, je n'avais jamais vu : le sein d'Hermione. Quoi ? Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué qu'elle est une fille (il n'y a que Ron pour le constater au bout de trois ans de côtoiement). Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ma presque-sœur converse tranquillement avec ma femme, un sein sorti de son corsage que suçote Léa avec avidité. Hormis moi, nul ne semble y prendre garde. Pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression de venir d'une autre planète ?

_Il est né le divin enfant_

_Posez hautbois, rangez les musettes_

_Il est né le divin enfant_

_Tu peux faire une croix sur ta vie d'avant_

_Chantons tous son avènement_

Je me suis remis de la vision de mon amie dénudée. A présent, elle berce doucement une Léa repue, le bras de Ron encerclant ses épaules. Ginny s'est installé sur mes genoux et joue d'un air distrait avec mes doigts. Cela fait un moment que les petits-fours sont épuisés et que les verres sont vides, mais nous n'avons pas quitté nos sièges pour nous attabler. Notre discussion est animée, semble fort attrayante, sans nul doute, cependant, je consacre beaucoup plus d'intérêt à Ginny. Je n'écoute pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle raconte, son visage rayonnant captant toute mon attention. Eh, mais qui vous a dit qu'un jeune marié avait autre chose que de la guimauve en guise de cervelle ?

Soudain, je perçois un mouvement dans l'assistance. Hermione s'est emparée de son sac, celui qu'elle a gardé auprès d'elle, et en extirpe un épais volume. Lors d'un instant, j'ai la sensation vertigineuse de me retrouver dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, quelques années auparavant, en train de contempler avec ennui mon amie se plonger dans ses grimoires rébarbatifs. Je souris en me remémorant à quel point Ron et moi étions excédés de la voir sans cesse tourner les pages jaunies et craquantes. Pourtant, je suis presque étonné de découvrir que cet ouvrage-ci n'est pas l'énième volume de « Sorts et enchantements » : c'est un album photos. Hermione confie Léa à Ron, se chargeant de commenter les portraits mouvants qui alourdissent les pages. Sincèrement, Léa est un bébé charmant. Mais je ne pense pas nécessaire d'immortaliser sa petite frimousse en tant d'illustrations ! C'est à croire que Ron et Hermione photographient chacun de ses mouvements. L'exposé devient vite lassant ; je me contente bientôt d'acquiescer en souriant aux propose de mes amis. Ginny, en revanche, a l'air captivé.

Enfin, Hermione referme l'album. Je m'apprête à me lever d'un bond pour annoncer le début du repas, mais elle me devance. A peine a-t-elle rangé le précieux livre qu'elle sort de son sac une cassette vidéo. Surpris, j'apprends que Ron a su s'adapter aux habitudes Moldues d'Hermione. Je le félicite, ne manquant pas de lui rappeler certaines de ses maladresses passées. Il me répond en me tirant la langue. Coupant court à nos enfantillages, Hermione me demande si cela nous intéresserait de voir son accouchement sur la vidéo. Je blêmis. J'en suis persuadé, mon sang vient de quitter mes joues de manière intégrale. Je m'empresse de dire que notre magnétoscope est en panne – que c'est dommage ! Par chance, personne n'insiste. Même pas Ginny, que l'idée ne doit pas tenter plus que cela.

_Ca y est, elle va nous faire tourner les 300 photos du poupon_

_Là elle sourit, là elle prend son bain, là elle fait pipi, là elle prend son biberon_

_C'est ballot, le magnétoscope est HS, heureusement_

_Grâce au ciel on évite la VHS de l'accouchement_

Nous ne sommes toujours pas à table. Hermione explique à Ginny combien il est difficile d'être constamment à l'écoute des besoins de sa fille. A nouveau, je perds le fil de la conversation et me plonge dans d'autres rêveries. Alors, sans que je comprenne comment je me suis mis dans ce pétrin, Ron me met la petite Léa entre les bras. Je feins un pur ravissement. Toutefois, je doute fort que cela soit cette impression que renvoie mon expression lorsque je sens une forte odeur nauséabonde m'attaquer les narines.

« Hermione… » dit-je, mal à l'aise. « Je crois que… qu'il faut changer sa couche. »

_Otages de leur progéniture, ils s'extasient au moindre soubresaut_

_« Oôôôh, comme c'est mignon, elle a mis sa tétine dans ton porto !_

_Tiens ! Tu veux la prendre, essaie c'est sympa tu vas voir »_

_Je crois qu'elle s'est laissée aller sur moi, ça sent bizarre !_

Tout à fait organisés, Ron prépare déjà la table à langer tandis qu'Hermione me reprend Léa contre elle en lui murmurant des mots doux. Ginny paraît tout attendrie. Pour ma part, j'ignore si la vague nausée qui m'envahit est due à l'attendrissement ou au fait que Ron et Hermione s'affairent sans aucune gêne autour de leur petite, lui ôtant sa couche souillée pour une autre. J'ai soudain l'envie irrépressible de terminer d'un trait mon verre de vin blanc. Je m'exécute sans autre.

_Il est né le divin enfant_

_Posez hautbois, rangez les musettes_

_Il est né le divin enfant_

_Tu peux faire une croix sur ta vie d'avant_

_Chantons tous son avènement_

Léa ayant à nouveau un parfum décent, Ron, Hermione et Ginny reprennent leur conversation. Seulement, la demoiselle a été réveillée par tout cet émoi. Elle commence à émettre de petits gémissements entrecoupés, ses yeux et sa bouche s'animant. Je parais être le seul à remarquer l'orage qui approche. Je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_Déjà les faire-part m'avaient mis la puce à l'oreille_

_Trois petits lapins annonçant l'arrivée de mademoiselle_

_Deux tonnes de mignardises dégoulinant sur un bristol plié en trois :_

_« Un ange est né, il s'appelle Léa_

_et nous pleurons de joie ! »_

L'orage que je sentais venir est en fait un véritable ouragan. Léa a beau être encore toute menue, ses poumons sont déjà bien faits. Elle hurle à gorge déployée dans les bras de sa mère, ses bras potelés frappant le vide de ses poings serrés. Son teint a viré au cramoisi et ses traits sont tordus de rage. Une affreuse migraine s'insinue dans mon crâne et martèle mon front à grands coups. Je me masse discrètement les tempes de mes index.

_Ca fait bien trois quarts d'heure qu'elle hurle à côté de moi en battant l'air _

_Font-ils des muselières pour Godzilla en grenouillères ?_

Ginny se tourne vers moi alors que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un burin dans la tête. Ses yeux brillent et ses joues constellées de taches de rousseur sont rosées.

_C'est le moment que tu choisis pour me poser la question :_

_« C'est quand qu'on en fait un, nous aussi ?_

_C'est trop mignon ! »_

Mon cœur manque un battement, mes yeux s'écarquillent. C'est bon, elle m'a achevé.

« Heu… »

_Il est né le divin enfant_

_Posez hautbois, rangez les musettes_

_Il est né le divin enfant_

_Tu peux faire une croix sur ta vie d'avant_

_Chantons tous son avènement_

_**FIN**_

_Samantha Dreamangel_

_**Non, je ne suis pas morte ! C'est mes profs, j'vous dis, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire avec tout le travail qu'ils nous donnent. Enfin. Encore un song-fic en attendant la suite de « Les beaux esprits se rencontrent ». Mais ne vous en faites pas, elle arrivera !**_

_**Bye !**_


End file.
